Momentos espontaneos
by kahozruserboy
Summary: Una tarde de vídeo juegos y cosas algo inesperadas. kogan


**Aquí este one shot, que fue escrito en honor a los que dejaron review en mi primer (MUY CORTO)fic y los que tuvieron la curiosidad suficiente para leerlo también. Espero que les agrade y sin más por el momento, disfruten:**

…

_Las cosas buenas en la vida se dan. A veces vienen aun cuando sospechamos de su llegada y otras hasta se anuncian descaradamente. Pero las mejores cosas de la vida, sin duda son las que suceden espontáneamente._

…

¡Hey! Eso no es justo, estás haciendo trampa!- Gritó logan sin dejar de presionar botones en su control.

¡Claro que no! ¡No se puede hacer trampa en un videojuego!- respondió Kendall sin dejar de ver la pantalla y forcejeando con su control al igual que el otro.

Pues, yo creo que sí y ¡sí que lo haces!- replicó un poco molesto.

¿Eso crees, pequeño ratón de biblioteca? O ¿es solo que no puedes ser inteligente y hábil a la vez? - habló en tono de burla.

Hey, si vamos a jugar rudo, entonces creo que no debería recordarte que, ¡tu coeficiente intelectual está por debajo de lo normal según tu edad!- replicó con maldad.

¡Eso no es cierto!- respondió el rubio.

¡Claro que si lo es!- dijo logan mirando la cara de enojo de su amigo.

¡QUE NO! – dijo ya enojado.

Logan solo no pudo contener las ganas y de inmediato empezó a reír mucho y muy alto, tanto que se vio obligado a dejar el videojuego y comenzó a revolcarse de la risa. El chico no dijo aquello con el fin de lastimar a su amigo, pero la adrenalina del juego y la furia que le causaba que lo llamaran por sobrenombres insultantes, le hicieron sacar aquel penoso hecho que no era totalmente cierto.

Bien cerebrito, ¡quiero ver como juegas tu solo!- dijo Kendall tirando su control al piso. Dejó la habitación con rapidez y sonoras pisadas.

Si bien Kendall no era un idiota, si le molestaba mucho que subestimaran sus capacidades, pero sobre todo que subestimaran su inteligencia. Eso siempre le hacía enojar mucho.

¡Kendall!, solo bromeo!- Gritó el más bajo, todavía entre risas y tratando de escuchar si el ojiverde dejaba el apartamento.

Sin embargo la puerta de salida se mantuvo en silencio, lo que indicaba que Kendall permanecía aun en el lugar. Logan salió en su búsqueda. Para su sorpresa, el rubio estaba en la sala tratando de leer una revista, sentado en el sofá.

Vamos Kendall sabes que era broma, yo no quería…- decía el pálido.

¡No quiero que me hables!-interrumpió levantando una mano.

No fue mi intención supongo que me deje llevar por mi testosterona. Perdón si te hice sentir mal. –habló con un gran pesar en su voz.

Lo entiendo, pero por favor vete, ya no estoy de humor- dijo serio.

Al menos dime si todo está bien ¿amigos?-preguntó Logan.

Sí, todo está bien- Respondió el otro más tranquilo.

¿En serio?- dijo emocionado.

¡NO!, claro que no. ¿Te gustaría que te dijera cosas que te sacaran de quicio siempre?- refunfuño levantándose de su asiento y dejando a un lado la revista que tenía entre manos.- Sabes cuánto detesto que me subestimen y lo hiciste apropósito para sacarme del juego.

Pero yo s…. – dijo logan al notar la cercanía del alto frente a él.

Solo dime, ¿te gustaría que yo hiciera cosas que te molestaran o te pusieran nervioso? Como esto…- Dijo al momento en que atrapaba al bajito contra la pared detrás de él.

Logan, solo lo miro un poco nervioso.

Porque sé, que te incomoda sobre manera la invasión de tu espacio personal- alardeo, por tenerlo acorralado, sonriendo malévolamente.

Ken…Kendall. Aléjate ¿sí?- Decía el pálido mirando al más alto muy nervioso.

¡Ha! No te gusta el juego sucio ¿verdad, Logie?- Alardeo el rubio con patanería. Al momento el alto tomo posesión de sus muñecas de manera ruda, dejando el torso de logan indefenso y casi a su merced.

En su interior, Kendall sintió una sensación de la que talvez no había notado su presencia antes, pero la imagen indefensa que proyectaba Logan lograba despertarla.

Ya está bien, perdón no volverá a pasar- dijo el pequeño riendo nerviosamente por la posición tan incómoda que hora tenía con su amigo.

No, hora no te voy a soltar hasta que digas que soy listo, más guapo y fuerte que tú- Dijo divertido.

¡Está bien, lo eres!, ahora suéltame- Respondió el otro.

No, no, no. Quiero que lo digas en alto- replicó.

Bien, está bien, Kendall, eres más guapo y fuerte que yo.- guardo silencio por un segundo.

¿Y?- exigió el rubio apretando sus muñecas.

También eres listo.-dijo en voz alta y con resignación.- ¡pero no más listo que yo!- Rio logan y de un empujón logro liberarse del agarre del otro.

Kendall cayó al suelo y logan se dirigió al sofá de donde tomo un par de cojines y lanzo uno directo a la cabeza de su amigo que todavía estaba en el suelo. El golpe dio justo en el blanco.

¡Ya verás!- gritó abalanzándose contra el otro.

¿Qué harás?- cuestionó el listo, esquivando al rubio y lanzando su ultimo cojín. ¿Vas a acusarme con tu mamá, para que me castigue?

Mejor- dijo Kendall levantándose de entre el sofá.- ¡yo mismo te voy a castigar!

¿Qué?- dijo logan con miedo. -No no , no, lo hagas!

El alto se arrojó desde el sofá hacia su amigo y lo tacleó con fuerza. Ambos cayeron al suelo, riendo un poco.

Auch…- se quejó el pálido, por la caída.

Que te parece, también soy más rápido que tú, Logie- hablo entre jadeos y risas.

La cercanía entre ambos liberó un calor extraño al que logan estaba un poco familiarizado, por todas las pequeñas ocasiones en las que había estado muy cerca de aquellos destellantes ojos verdes. La tención lleno el lugar junto con un silencio apacible mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos con respiración agitada. La sonrisa socarrona de Kendall se esfumo poco a poco, en cuanto uno de sus impulsos interiores le condujo a acercar más su rostro al de su amigo, por aquel provocativo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Un beso. Un dulce rose de labios entre ambos se produjo al momento. Si, como es de esperar, esa sensación electrizante hizo su aparición para confirmar que ambos de alguna manera deseaban aquel tan cálido y tierno contacto.

Kendall se separó de logan y se levantó lentamente y le dio la espalda.

Perdón, yo…- empezó a hablar el rubio.

No, yo, lo siento, tengo que ir…- dijo logan mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando tocó la perilla, en su antebrazo sintió un agarre que lo detuvo y forzó a volverse.

No te vayas por favor… ¿Tú también sientes…?- habló el alto tocando sus labios y mirando a logan a los ojos.

El otro solo asintió en silencio. Preocupado.

No te voy a soltar hasta que lo digas en voz alta- le dijo al tiempo en que volvía a acercarse al cabizbajo y tembloroso Logan. Tomando su barbilla elevo su cara y arqueo una ceja en espera por una respuesta.

Kendall. Yo…Si- se oyó apenas de entre sus pequeños labios.

Entonces, ¿estás bien?- pregunto sereno.

Sí, estoy bien- alzó un poco su voz.

Yo también- Finalizó abrazando al chico y besándolo una vez más. Las manos de logan atraparon con suavidad la cara de Kendall y los brazos de Kendall envolvieron la cintura de logan con necesidad.

_Estos son los momentos espontáneos que hacen que la vida valga la pena._

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews en mi primer fic y como escribí al inicio, esta pequeña historia fue en honor a ustedes. Se agradece mucho su opinión.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
